del amor nadie se escapa
by redeyess
Summary: takato se va de la ciudad por algunos problemas pero promete a sus amigos regresar en la ausencia de takato rika se da cuenta de que siente algo por el que pasara cuando takato regrese si quieres descubrirlo ponte a leer tengan piedad por favor es mi primer fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic cualquier sugerencia o critica es bien recibida siempre y cuando se haga con respeto bueno si mas que decir empecemos (digimon no me pertenece es solo por pasar el rato y con el fin de entretener )

Capitulo 1 :una confesión

Era una mañana muy tranquila y un joven recién se levantaba de su cómoda cama ese joven era takato matsuki había quedado con sus amigos de verse en el parque de siempre para decirles algo importante.

Suspiro con flojera pues no quería levantarse pues eran las 7 am

_ Ahhh que flojera, pero en fin es mi culpa por haberles citado tan temprano dijo takato , mientras se levantaba de la cama la arreglaba y se dirigía a la ducha se baño se puso su ropa dispuesto a irse a ver con sus amigos bajo las escaleras y antes de irse tomo unos panes para comer por el camino no si antes despedirse de su madre con desgano.

_ Espero rika no me mate por asarla levantar tan temprano pensó takato en lo que se dirigía al parque donde se hallaba el refugio de glimon al llegar al lugar se encontró con Henry.

_ ¿henrry que haces aquí?, si les dije que nos viéramos a las 8 am y son las 7:30

Lo se dijo Henry pero tenía que hablar contigo bueno más que hablar condesarte una cosa

_ ¿Qué cosa? Pregunto extrañado takato al ver los nervios que tenia Henry

Bueno veras takato empezó a decir Henry la verdad no se cómo tomes esto pero ya no podía ocultarlo,, respiro hondo y continuo _yo tengo una relación con juri mas allá de una amistad lo que quiero decir es que cerró los ojos y dijo en voz alta casi gritando JURI ES MI NOVIA Henry esperaba un escándalo por parte de takato que lo maldijera por haberle quitado a la chica que siempre había amado desde los 10 años pero se sorprendió a escuchar a takato reír

_ jajajjajajaajaja no puedo jajjajaa no puedo reía takato tratando de calmarse

_ ¿ah? De que te ries pregunto algo extrañado por la reacción de takato

_j ajaja de que sigas creyendo que me gusta juri Henry yo ya supere esos sentimientos por ella hace mucho ahora la veo mas como una hermana, además cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que vencimos al D-reaper ¿cuatro?, ¿cinco? Años era un niño e cambiado tranquilízate amigo

_ está bien dijo Henry un poco más tranquilo _ takato una pregunta

_ si dijo takato con una sonrisa en el rostro

_ ¿Para que nos citaste aquí? Preguto con curiosidad Henry

De repente la sonrisa de takato desapareció y se puso serio y respondió

_ lo sabras cuando lleguen los demás

Fin del capitulo 1

Que les pareció dejen reviews por favor


	2. Chapter 2

_**antes que nada me gustaría agradecer por el Review de mentiraskary takaishi enserio no sabes como me alegra saber que te halla gustado mi historia enserio me emocione cuando vi la bandeja en mi correo y leer tu comentario por eso trate de hacer este capitulo un tanto mas lago espero lo disfrutes y disfruten los que están por llegar a lo largo de la historia bueno sin mas que decir espesemos con este capitulo **_

Capitulo 2: confrontado

_En el capitulo anterior_

_ takato una pregunta

_ si dijo takato con una sonrisa en el rostro

_ ¿Para que nos citaste aquí? Pregunto con curiosidad Henry

De repente la sonrisa de takato desapareció y se puso serio y respondió

_ lo sabras cuando lleguen los demás.

Mientras esto pasaba en la residencia nonaka una chica peli roja recién se levantaba de mal humor _a maldito takato por que nos cito tan temprano, solo espero que sea algo importante porque si no lo golpeare hasta que me sangren las manos pensó rika.

Después se quedo en su cama por un rato haciendo flojera hasta que se le ocurrió ver la ora estiro su brazo y tomo su reloj y lo volteo . el reloj marcaba las 7 :45 rika se quedo viendo el reloj y después de tres segundos

_AHHHHHH maldición se levanto de la cama lo más rápido que pudo alisto ropa y se metió a bañar y se maldijo así misma por no levantase y quedarse como una floja en la cama salió se vistió dejo su cama sin tender y salió disparada para el parque

Cuando estaba a punto de salir vio a su madre y esta le pregunto

_¿a donde vas tan apurada? Rika en ese momento se detiene en la puerta y mira a su madre

_a si perdón mama por no avisarte es que takato me dijo que nos viéramos en el parque dijo sin poner mucho misterio su madre la miro pícaramente cosa que a rika incomodo un poco

_AHHH así que es por takato eso explica por que vas tan arreglada rika solo ignoro el comentario y se sonrojo

_ como sea mama, nos vemos mas tarde O/O y salió corriendo cuando llego al parque agradeció al dios por no ser la ultima en llegar _ufff menos mal no fui la ultima pensó rika iba a saludar hata que algo llamo su atención, era que Henry y juri estaban tomados de las manos _acaso juri y Henry eran novios y porque juri no me había dicho nada se supone eran mejores amigas ¿no? , pero bueno eso lo arreglare mas tarde con juri se dijo rika a si misma pero en ese instante se le sembraron un millón de dudas.

_ Un minuto se toman de la mano frente a takato y está riendo con ellos por que takato no esta triste o por que no esta matando a Henry pensó luego se acerco saludo _ hola perdón por la tardanza dijo mientras llegaba y saludaba con un abrazo a juri y le susurraba en el oído _ tenemos que hablar sobre cierto chico mientras le indicaba con la mirada a lo que juri con un sonrojado rostro le respondió _ si lo se

Después de dejar de que juri y rika se dejaran de abrazar takato hablo _ bueno solo faltan hirokazu kenta y ryo mientras se sentaba en el césped rika Henry y juri lo imitaron después de un par de minutos

_por que tenemos que esperar a ese trio de idiotas dijo un poco molesta pero no duro mucho por que en ese momento llegaron los nombrados

_perdón por la demora dijeron los tres al tiempo mientras llegaba algo cansados y se acostaban en el césped

_al fin llegan valla si tardaron trió de imbéciles dijo rika molesta _bueno ya que llegaron los estorbos ¿ para que nos citaste aquí takato? Takato se puso de pie mientras todos lo observaban tomo aire y se puso serio pero rika noto que en sus ojos había una tristeza muy grande suspiro y dijo _ verán muchachos me tendré que ir de la ciudad por un año, todos en ese momento se sorprendieron pero rika noto algo extraño algo no estaba bien pero no sabia que era, todo quedo en silencio hasta que Henry hablo.

_porque, porque tienes que irte. un poco alterado pues su mejor amigo se iba y no sabría nada de él en un año takato se quedo en silencio y Henry en un ataque de frustración porque takato no respondía lo tomo del cuello de la camisa juri se asusto y abrazo a Henry por la espalda _tranquilo dijo juri para tratar de calmarlo, _dejemos que termine de explicar porque se marcha continuo, eso a takato lo tomo por sorpresa pues no quería decir los verdaderos motivos de por que se marchaba hasta que se le ocurrió una mentira y dijo _pues …. Verán e una escuela que se especializa en diseño me dio la una beca por un año para que adelante estudios en diseño grafico dijo un poco nerviosos y casi dudando luego se convenció a si mismo y continuo_ si es eso, un poco nervioso todavía cosa que no paso por alto rika

Luego el que hablo fue ryo _¿cuándo te vas ? pregunto un poco serio takato lo miro de la misma forma y dijo _mañana en la mañana mientras volvía a sentarse, entonces hablo kenta _en pocas palabras este es tu ultimo dia en la ciudad. Takato bajo la cabeza y dijo _así es .

Con el paso de las oras todos se fueron despidiendo de takato y marchándose a sus hogares quedando solo takato y rika al darse cuenta de esto se genero un silencio así que takato decidió romperlo _ y tu no te vas a despedir dijo con una sonrisa forzada rika lo sé giro lo miro y respondió _ no hasta que me digas la verdad. Mientras le lazaba una mirada de ira pues gracias a takato los últimos cinco años había aprendido a ser más abierta con todos pero en especial con él le contaba sus secretos y problemas le tenía más confianza a el que al cualquier otro de sus amigos más que a la que consideraba su mejor amiga juri , gracias a takato aprendió que no era malo mostrar sentimientos que no la hacía débil takato la miro con nerviosismo marcado en sus ojos y dijo _ de que hablas yo no te miento dije la verdad al explicar el por qué me iba mientas miraba a otro lado para evitar la mirada penetrante de rila.

La respuesta que dio takato hizo que a rika le irviera la sangre de la ira como se atrevía a mentirle en la cara después de que el le iso prometer que no le mentiría mas _ takato grito rika su voz resonó por todo el parque mientas se acercaba a takato luego se escucho una palmada que provenía de una bofetada que le dio rila a takato _ ¿Cómo? Como puedes mentirme después de que me prometiste no hacerlo dijo mientras sus ojos mostraban lagrimas a punto de salir en ese momento a takato le llego un recuerdo a la cabeza

**Fin capitulo 2**

**disculpen que lo halla terminado finalizo de esta forma pero es que la inspiración me llega en las noches y pues escribiendo este capitulo me desvele y estaba algo cansado a y se me olvidaba recuerden: digimon no me pertenece esto es solo para entretencion y sin intenciones monetarias haora si hasta el próximo capitulo  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**bueno como siempre la actualización diaria por el momento mientras estoy de vacaciones bueno sin mas que decir disfruten el capitulo **

Capitulo 3 : verdad revelada y una despedida

En el capitulo anterior

takato _ ¿Cómo? Como puedes mentirme después de que me prometiste no hacerlo dijo mientras sus ojos mostraban lagrimas a punto de salir en ese momento a takato le llego un recuerdo a la cabeza

**Flash back **

Para todos los ex tamers fue una sorpresa ver a su compañera la reina del hielo llegar a su escuela en especial para takato pues desde que se marcharon sus amigos digimon ellos se habían acercado mas, sin embargo rika seguía igual de cerrada y no demostraba sus sentimientos y él quería ayudarla a cambiar eso, por eso al verla pasar por la puerta de su salón sonrió y juri se dio cuenta de esto y se cambio de lugar a al lado de Henry y dejando un lugar libre junto a takato.

Rika paso la puerta se puso frente al tablero se presento y se sorprendió al ver a takato levantándole la mano en forma de saludo _ genial ahora tedre que soportar el acoso de ryo y a los idiotas de hirokazu y kenta _ pensó mientras le devolvía el saludo con desgano a takato entonces escucho a la profesora _bien veo que te vas a adaptar bien si tienes algún problema no dudes en decírmelo veamos donde te ponemos empezó a recorrer el salón con su mirada vio un lugar libre junto a takato _ siéntate junto a takato dijo mientras le señalaba con su mano el lugar

Rika asintió con la cabeza y se sentó junto a takato y dijo _ hola al parecer nos toco juntos dijo seriamente takato se dio cuenta que algo molestaba a rika pero lo ignoro _ ya sabre que que le pasa _ pensó para si y dijo _ si asi parece regalándole una sonrisa tierna a rika después de eso las clases dieron inicio y no siguieron conversando sin embargo rika enia una duda por lo que acababa de pasar cunado takato se sintió reconfortada _por que? Se preguntaba mentalmente No los sabia pero lo dejo pasar y se concentro en las clases

Al llegar el receso todos salieron a guardar sus cosas a los casilleros la única que no salió del salón fue rika que se quedo en el salón algo triste se le salieron unas cuantas lagrimas pero se las limpio rápidamente al escuchar a alguien entrar al salón _hay estas te estuve buscado por toda la escuela, rika se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de takato a su espalda _¿qué pasa rika por que estas aquí sola? Pregunto takato con preocupación rika lo miro a los ojos con gesto molesto _ eso no te importa dijo mientras pasaba de largo dispuesta a irse

Rika estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió que takato la tomaba de la muñeca, se voltio de imediato y lo miro con rostro retador _ tu podrás engañar a los demás con tu mirada fría pero a mí no _ dijo takato con severidad algo que asusto a rika pues muy rara vez usaba ese tono _ de que ablas dijo rika con algo de miedo en su voz mientras retrocedía poco a poco hasta quedar contra la pared

Takato se acerco a rika con cara enojada odiaba que rika ocultara su dolor la arrincono a la pared y sin previo aviso le dio un puñetazo a la pared y dijo _, MALDICION rika deja de mentir deja de mentir deja de ocultar tu dolor no te das cuenta que eso te lastima _ dijo con voz quebrada takato se quedo mirando a rika a los ojos esperando su reacción. Rika estaba sorprendida era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba así solo bajo la mirada eso había colmado el vaso las lagrimas con las que había luchado hasta el momento se liberaron takato se sorprendió rika estaba llorando en ese momento se sintió como escoria pues pensó que por su culpa rika estaba así

Rika en ese momento rompió el silencio de un grito _ y porque aria eso que ganaría si mostrara mis sentimientos si te dijese lo que me sucede dijo en medio del llanto en ese momento sintió unos brazos rodeándola eran los de takato, takato la había abrazado y le dijo al oído _ te diré lo que ganas sacar el dolor que te aqueja y la confianza de la persona a la que le cuentas lo que te pasa. En ese momento rika comprendió por que se sintió tan reconfortada con la sonrisa de takato.

Era por que takato le denostaba que podía confiar en él siempre. Entonces correspondió el abrazo y lloro en el pecho de takato así estuvo un rato hasta que se calmo y le dijo _ gracias takato por ayudarme a sacar este dolor dijo mientras se despegaba un poco del abrazo _ entonces me vas a decir que te pasa dijo mientras le sonreía _ si dijo rika mientras le correspondía la sonrisa, salieron del salón y buscaron un sitio alejado para que solo quedara entre ellos

_ bien creo que aquí es perfecto nadie nos oirá dijo takato mientras se sentaba

_ pues veras lo que pasa es que dijo rika con un poco de duda en su voz takatp lo noto y le puso la mano en el hombro como diciéndole confía en mi eso le dio confianza y continuo _ lo que sucede es que esta mañana pelee con mi madre dijo rika algo deprimida en ese momento takato se le acerco un poco y le tomo la mano _ quieres contarme que paso exactamente dijo, entonces rika continuo _ si . todo paso esta mañana yo me levante temprano para ir a la escuela privada pero no encontraba el uniforme y le pregunte a mi madre y me dijo que me había cambiado de escuela a esta dijo rika _ aaaa comprendo dijo takato _digo no es que me moleste pero pudo haber pedido mi opinión antes de cambiarme no? en fin eso es todo o que paso n resumidas palabras dijo rika _en mi opinión tienes razón rika debió pedir tu opinión pero piensa y si tu mama no lo hizo con mala intención si con el fin de aserte feliz? Dijo takato _puede que tengas razón takato respondió rika

En ese momento takato se puso de pie y dijo _ si vez que puedes confiar en mi y que mostrar cómo te clientes _tienes razón takato gracias dijo rika se levanto con ayuda de takato y este le extendió el dedo meñique _rika prométeme que no me volveras a mentir dijo rika se sorprendió después sonrio tomo con su dedo meñique el de takato y dijo _ lo are si tu me prometes lo mismo _echo respondió takato. Eso había pasosdo hace ya 4 años y desde entonces se contaban todo

**Fin del flash back **

Al recordarlo takato se sintio mal por haber roto su promesa pero entonces _está bien rika te contare mis verdaderos motivos pero prométeme guardar el secreto ok dijo takato a lo que rika sonrio triunfante y dijo _ hecho

_bueno veras son dos motivos principales 1: es que mis padres están pasando por dificultades económicas entonces no podrán pagarme la escuela _dijo takato con desanimo _y el segundo se adelanto a decir rika _ el 2: es que como hace tiempo te conte encontré un portal al digimundo cierto _si y ¿? Respondió rika _ pues Mitsuo me dijo que había una forma de abrirlo para volver a ver a nuestros digimons pero que tenía que ir a Tokio para poder hacerlo porque allí está el equipo para hacerlo y que yo como líder de los tamers tenia la llave para hacerlo posible dijo takato _ enserio podremos volverlos a ver dijo rika con emoción _no es seguro pero lo más probable es que si pero ya sabes guárdame el secreto _ está bien ya sabiendo porque te vas realmente podre dormir tranquila (**autor**: pobrecita no sabe lo que le tengo preparado para el siguiente cap) dijo rika

_bueno creo que ahora si es hora de decir a adiós dijo takato rika negó con la cabeza _ no es un adiós es un hasta luego dijo _tienes razón por sierto toma dijo antes de quitarse sus googles ( la verdad no se si se escriba así si alguien sabe agradecería me dijera) y se los puso en el cuello a rika cosa que la extraño _para que me recuerdes siempre preciosa dijo takato rika asintió con la cabeza algo sonrojada estaba acostumbrada a que takato le dijese cosas lindas pero esta era diferente porque no lo sabía se despido de takato y este se fue corriendo no sin antes gritar _adios rika nos vemos en un año _mas te vale regresar tarado le grito rika lo que provoco que takato riera

Fin capitulo 3

**por fin acabe el capitulo casi no espero les haya gustado y les advierto que a partir de aquí algunos capítulos tendrán song fic hasta el próximo capitulo **


	4. Chapter 4

**hola hoy ya que es sábado y no tengo nada que hacer voy a subir dos capítulos este es uno el otro estará en la noche antes que nada me gustaría agradecer los comentarios de kary takashi no sabes como me alegra que sigas esta historia cada vez que recibo reviews tuyos emotivo a escribir otro capitulo te estoy muy agradecido bueno sin mas que decir espesemos con el capitulo no sin antes decir que digimon no me pertenese esto es con motivos de entretener y sin ningún interés monetarios**

Capitulo 4 : descubriendo sentimientos y un regreso antes de lo esperado

En el capitulo anterior

dijo _tienes razón por cierto toma dijo antes de quitarse sus googles ( la verdad no se si se escriba así si alguien sabe agradecería me dijera) y se los puso en el cuello a rika cosa que la extraño _para que me recuerdes siempre preciosa dijo takato rika asintió con la cabeza algo sonrojada estaba acostumbrada a que takato le dijese cosas lindas pero esta era diferente porque no lo sabía se despido de takato y este se fue corriendo no sin antes gritar _adios rika nos vemos en un año _mas te vale regresar tarado le grito rika lo que provoco que takato riera

Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que takato se fue todos habían cambiado mucho pues ahora tenían 16 años ahora Henry usaba siempre unos jeans grises y una camiseta blanca con rallas negras y estaba más fornido y tenía sus músculos mas marcados cosa que a juri le gustaba pero también era causa de sus celos pues por su físico Henry ahora era deseado por gran parte de las chicas de la escuela y incluso por otras chicas de otras escuelas aunque juri tampoco se quedaba atrás ahora con su cuerpo un poco mas desarrollado sus caderas eran envidiables entre otras osas además dejo atrás su títere ya hace mucho de hecho desde que empezó a salir con Henry además ahora usaba una falda por encima de sus rodillas color azul oscuro y una camisa de tirantes color amarillo pero sin lugar a dudas el cambia mas drástico lo abia tenido rika pues se había desarrollado perfectamente sus caderas eran perfectas ( más o menos como las de shakira antes de tener a milan pique XD) sus pechos eran grandes pero sin exagerar y su trasero también era un poco mas redondo mejor dicho su cuerpo era un 60 90 60 además ahora usaba unos jeans azul oscuro y una camisa manga larga color blanco con un árbol de cerezo de color negro con hojas cayendo como si fuese otoño en esta cosa que hacía que sus atributos se notaran un poco mas y con un chaleco negro sin mencionar los googles de takato los cuales lucia como un collar

Esa mañana todos los ex tamers estaban en la escuela esperando a que el profesor llegara todos estaban haciendo diversas cosas ryo les estaba reseñando a mejorar su juego a hirokazu y a kenta, juri hablaba con Henry muy de cerca mientras que rika dormía sobre la mesa de su lugar cosa que no paso desapercibida por juria si que le dijo a Henry que seguirían ablando después mientras le daba un beso en los labios

Entonces se acerco a rika la movió un poco y la despertó _ rika que pasa es muy extraño que tu te duermas en la escuela es tas enferma o acaso estas en tus … pero antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar rika la interrumpió con su cara echa un tomate pues sabía lo que iba a decir su amiga_ no es nada de eso es que estos últimos meses no he podido dormir bien juri sabia a que se debía tenia nombre y apellido takato matsuki pero aun asi le pregunto _ es por ¿takato verdad ? a lo que rika contesto con la mirada al suelo _ si es que no dejo de recordar y pensar en lo que me dijo antes de marcharse ( se refiere al cumplido ) no se porque me sentí diferente me sentí alagada cosa que no pasaba antes

En ese momento juri se partió en una cargada sonora algo que provoco que rika se enojara _de que te ries pregunto riika enojada juri dejo de reírse y le respondió _ me rio de lo necia que eres date cuenta te gusta takato dijo con una sonrisa burlona _eso no puede ser posible respondió rika algo alterada y sonrojada _entonces explícame como es que no te lo puedes sacar de la cabeza dijo _ pues … intento decir rika pero fue interrumpida por juri _explícame si no sentiste celos de la foto junto a alice ( si no la ubican es la niña rubia que salió en el capítulo 44 del anime ) ese recuerdo la dejo sin con que defenderse no tenia como refutar lo que había dicho juri pues ella había admitido que sentía celos de la foto frente a juri entonces en ese momento le llegaron los recuerdos de cómo le había ayudado takato cuantas veces había llorado en su hombro como el la había confortado las veces que la defendia de ryo cuando empezaba a molestarla recordó sus hermosos ojos y esa sonrisa que la reconfortaba cuando estaba triste . ya no podía negarlo takato le había robado el corazón sin ella darse cuenta.

En ese momento voleo su rostro y miro a otro lado y murmuro para que solo escuchara juri _ juri tienes razón me gusta takato dijo con sonrojo en su rostro pero con una sorrisa de felicidad en su rostro , juri feliz porque su amiga ya había aceptado sus sentimientos por el líder de los tamers

En ese momento entro el profesor todos pasaron a sus lugares para que empezara la clase pero entonces el profesor hablo _ jóvenes hoy se convoco a los profesores de toda la escuela a una reunión de profesorado por eso se nos pidió que les informáramos que hoy no hay clases pueden irse a casa todos en ese momento quedaron con los ojos como platos y gritaron _ QUEEEE PARA QUE BINIMOS ENTONSES después de eso todos se marcharon a sus hogares

Mientras tanto en la estación de metro de la ciudad había un chico con jeans negros camiseta sin mangas ( como las de baloncesto pero no tan larga ) blanca chaqueta de cuero roja y gafas negras _ por fin, regrese antes de lo que pensaba y justo a tiempo para el cumpleaños de rika ahora solo falta hablar con mitsuo para que lleve a los digimon al cafe "live in music" para reunirnos allí pero antes hablare con Henry para que me ayude a reunir a los muchachos me pregunto qué tanto habrán cambiado

Henry iba tomado de la mano con juri cuando de repente sonó su teléfono y contesto _ hola pregunto y se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del otro lado del teléfono _ hola Henry cuanto tiempo por favor no me delates quiero que sea una sorpresa para los demás Henry disimulo su asombro y le dijo a juri _deme un momento, juri podrías adelantarte es que mi padre necesita un favor y pues no puedo acompañarte a casa juri se trago la mentira de Henry no muy convencida y dijo _ esta bien nos vemos mas tarde? _si contesto Henry con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a juri _ok estare en casa de rika márcame al celular si necesitas algo dijo juri con una sonrisa y se marcho

Henry espero a que juri se alejara un poco tomo su celular y dijo _bien takato como has estado _bien y tu Henry que tal _bien hey viejo cuando regresas _ viejo ya regrese por eso te llamo para que me ayudes a reunirlos a todos por que les tengo una sorpresa , pero sobre todo a rika _a rika pregunto extrañado Henry _si que acaso olvidaste que dia es hoy _es sierto es el cumpleaños de rika jajaja se pondrá feliz al verte , pero bueno donde quieres que los reúna a todos pregunto Henry _conoses el café live music pregunto takato _si es cerca a la escuela porque _ porque hay quiero que los reúnas nos vemos haya entendido dijo takato enérgicamente _entendido respondió Henry y colgó

Mientras tanto em la residencia nonaka juri se encontraba frente a la puerta toco el tibre y abrió rumiko _hola señora nonaka se encuentra rika pregunto _si pero deja las formalidades llamame rumiko dijo la madre de rika _ok señora nona… digo rumiko mientras pasaba a la sala _ está arriba sube si deseas _pk dijo juri mientras subia las escaleras y se dirigía al cuarto de rika al llegar se encontró con rika acostada en la cama al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que estaba hay _ahhh como te extraño takato dijo rika con un suspiro de anhelo mientras abrasaba los googles que le había dado takato _ baya veo que ya lo estas aceptado dijo burlonamente juri

Rika se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de juri _juri que haces aquí pregunto? rika con sonrojo _tu madre me dejo pasar, tranquila cuando regrese takato le dirás lo que sientes _no lo sé juri no estoy preparada todavía respondió con nerviosismo _tranquila rika tienes 6 meses todavía (se va a infartar cuando se dé cuenta que ya llego ) _tienes razón dijo rika mas animada en ese momento sono el teléfono de juri _hola a Henry que pasa …. A entiendo ya vamos para haya _ que quería? pregunto rika _me dijo que fuéramos a el café que esta cerca a la escuela dijo juri con una sonrisa _ no lo se juri no estoy de humor respondió rika _ hay vamos rika si no sales te pondrás gorda y no le vas a gustar a takato dijo juri _ aaaah suspiro con desgano rika _si que sabes jugar sucio. Está bien vamos _sii dijo juri con emoción

Al llegar al café encontraron todo apagado cuando de repente se rende la luz y todos gritan _SORPRESA rika sorprendida pregunta_ por que hacen esto a lo que su madre le responde _que acaso ya olvidaste que día es hoy rika se quedo callada como pidiendo una explicación pues por tanto pensar en takato no sabia que dia era hasta que su madre le dijo es tu cumpleaños a lo que rika pregunto _tu lo planeaste mirando a su madre, su madre negó con la cabeza entonces rika pregunto con duda _ entonces quien? Su madre señalo a la espalda de rika Rika volteo lentamente y le sorprendió lo que vio _ hola rika veo que eres mas hermosa que la ultima vez _ tu dijo rika con una cara de sorpresa y alegría

Fin capitulo 4

**espero les guste y te adelanto kary takashi en el próximo capitulo se declaran de una forma muy tierna **


	5. Chapter 5

**se que dije que en este capitulo se declararían pero si lo hacia seria muyyy pero muyyy largo. también se que dije que estaría en la noche pero en teoria asi es por que son las 12 : 30 de la noche en Colombia recuerden digimon no me pertenece esto es solo por entretenerme **

Capitulo 5 : sorpresa, sorpresa una declaración que trae problemas

En el capitulo anterior

_tu lo planeaste mirando a su madre, su madre negó con la cabeza entonces rika pregunto con duda _ entonces quien? Su madre señalo a la espalda de rika Rika volteo lentamente y le sorprendió lo que vio _ hola rika veo que eres mas hermosa que la ultima vez _ tu dijo rika con una cara de sorpresa y alegría.

_ takato dejo rika emocionada al verlo estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta de que se le lanzo a takato para abrazarlo takato correspondió el brazo sonrojado pues cuando rika lo abrazo pudo sentir muy de cerca todos sus atributos rika al darse cuenta de lo que hiso se alejo de takato muy sonrojada pues todos se habían quedado en silencio observándolos

Era un momento incomodo así que takato para acabar con el silencio dijo _que estamos esperando que empiece la fiesta dijo en vos alta en ese momento una mujer que estaba en la parte de atrás de un mostrador en el café puso música el habiente cambio rápidamente a uno de diversión todos bailaban y disfrutaban de la fiesta rika estaba con juri hablando en una mesa_ al parecer te vas a tener que hacer las cosas rápido porque al regresar a la escuela takato va a llamar mucho la atención y vas a tener mucha competencia dijo juri guiñándole el ojo a rika que hasta ese momento no había pensado en eso y le angustiaba imaginarse a takato con otra chica que no fuese ella _ tienes razón pero si no me corresponde dijo rika algo deprimida y con duda _no lo sabrás hasta que lo intente además tienes muchos puntos a favor eres quien mejor lo conoce, pasas con el mucho tiempo y es muy lindo contigo dijo juri para animar un poco a rika _ tienes razón dijo rika un poco más segura.

Mientras tanto en otra mesa se encontraban takato y Henry conversando _ y que tal te ha ido con juri pregunto takato _ bien takato cuando te fuiste me dejaste con una duda dijo Henry en ese momento takato se puso nervioso pensó que Henry también lo había descubierto pues trabajo junto al padre de Henry por dos meses para armar el sistema de vigilancia para poder examinar el digimundo entonces Henry hablo _ si no te gusta juri quien? Takato

Respiro tranquilo _por poco pensó _ pues veras Henry pero antes de decir algo Henry dijo_ y no me digas que no te gusta nadie porque he visto como no le quitas los ojos de encima a rika este comentario hiso que takato se sonrojara respiro hondo y dijo _ si lo admito me gusta rika Henry quedo incrédulo pues no esperaba que takato lo admitirá tan rápido_ y le vas a decir lo que sientes ? pregunto Henry _ si pero quiero que sea de una forma tan especial como ella dijo takato Henry quedo sorprendido sonrió y dijo _si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo takato asintió en ese momento la dueña del lugar llamo a takato _ takato tienes una llamada dijo la señora _ si ya voy naoko, bueno Henry te dejo solo dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se marchaba junto con naoko en ese momento Henry se marcho a buscar a juri

Llego a la mesa donde estaba juri junto con rika y le dijo algo al pido _ bien rika te dejo sola me voy a bailar con Henry dijo juri _ok dijo rika entonces juri se marcho junto con Henry entonces rika busco con la mirada a takato y lo vio ablando por teléfono cuando se disponía a ir por takato ryo la acorralo_deseas bailar princesa dijo ryo _ ryo sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que me digas así además no estoy de humor para bailar esto molesto a ryo _SI FUERA TAKATO EL QUE TE DIJEESE ESO NO TE MOLESTARIA grito ryo el grito de ryo no se escucho por el volumen de la música Rika Se enojo y respondió _si no me molestaría por que el es un caballero no como tu animal le dijo mientras se marchaba a buscar a takato.

Takato se encontraba ablando por teléfono _hola que paso mitsuo pregunto takato _ takato no vamos a llegar a tiempo lo siento el clima no nos favorece para el vuelo _ok no hay problema cuando estarán aquí _mañana a las 10 u 11 de la mañana _perfecto dijo takato gracias por avisar adiós _adiós suerte takato colgó y vio que rika se estaba acercando así que se sentó en una mesa cercana entonces rika se sentó con el _ hola takato saludo rika _hola rika disfrutando de tu fiesta rika ? dijp takato _si takato pero tengo una pregunta como pagaste este sitio para poder hacerla fiesta? Pregunto rika _pues veras conozco a la dueña de echo medio trabajo como mesero y cantante los jueves y los viernes y le comente que tu cumpleaños estaba cerca y me dejo hacer la fiesta aquí esto sorprendió a rika _ takato tu sabes cantar? _ takato con una sonrisa en el rostro le dijo _ sip en ese momento la madre de rika tomo el micrófono llamando la atención de todos _ bueno muchachos creo que llego la hora de entregar los obsequios ustedes que dicen en ese instante todos dijeron que si entonces todos empezaron a entregarle sus obsequios a rika juri le dio una blusa nueva Henry le dio un cd con su música favorita ryo le dio unas cartas digimon difíciles de conseguir su madre y su abuela le regalaron unos auriculares nuevos el único que hacia falta era takato todos buscaron a takato con la mirada y lo vieron en el ecenario acomodando el micrófono y dijo mientras acomodaba una pista en el estéreo _rika infortunadamente el regalo que te tenia preparado no pudo llegar a tiempo por eso me gustaría dedicarte esta canción que se llama si tu lo deseas. entonces empezó a sonar la pista que había puesto takato

(no pongo la letra por que a pesar de que dije que tendría song fic no es de esta canción si quieren escuchar la versión completa les dejo el link cópienlo y pegenlo en otra pestaña link watch?v=2W6snWRTfOE)

Al terminar la canción rika subió al ecenario abrazo a takato y dijo _es el mejor de todos los regalos que he recibido takato sonrió y dijo_ y espera a mañana y tendras otro esto dejo con curiosidad a rika y pregunto_ que es ? _ mañana lo sabrás dijo takato

fin capitulo 5

** hasta otro capitulo **


	6. Chapter 6

perdón por no subir capitulo ayer pero estaba algo enfermo y ademas me demore mucho buscando la canción correcta para lo que quería transmitir. recuerden que digimon ni la canción me pertenecen solo es para divertir y sin intención de ganar dinero

Capitulo 6 : sorpresa, sorpresa una declaración que trae problemas PARTE 2

En el capitulo anterior

Al terminar la canción rika subió al ecenario abrazo a takato y dijo _es el mejor de todos los regalos que he recibido takato sonrió y dijo_ y espera a mañana y tendras otro esto dejo con curiosidad a rika y pregunto_ que es ? _ mañana lo sabrás dijo takato.

A la mañana siguiente todos los extamers estaban frente a las puertas de su escuela y hay encontraron a una chica que supusieron iba a ingresar a la escuela hoy pero recordaron que los profesores estaban en reunión el primero en reaccionar fue takato pues al parecer la reconoció _ alice que haces aquí ? pregunto takato con emoción pues Alice estuvo con el ayudándolo en Tokio pues el padre de Alice también hacia parte del equipo salvaje y en el tiempo que takato estuvo en Tokio se volvieron amigos _ takato, como has estado dijo mientras se le colgaba del cuello un abrazo todo esto era observado por rika que aunque estaba un poco celosa no se preocupo demasiado _y cuando llegaste pregunto takato _ayer respondió Alice _ y ya llego lo que lo que encargue? Pregunto takato _no según lo que me dijo mitsuo hay una tormenta eléctrica y no pueden venir a lo que takato dijo algo irritado _ maldición después se voltio y miro a rika _espero no te importe tener que esperar una semana más para recibir tu otro obsequio dijo algo deprimido mientras miraba a rika a los ojos _no hay problema solo es una semana dijo rika con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a takato

Después de eso le dijeron a alice que los acompañara ella acepto y se fueron al café donde trabajaba takato hay estuvieron hasta la noche , al dia siguiente rika llamo a casa de taakato para pedirle que la acompañara a tomarse unas fotos para la revista de su madre pues desde que takato la había ayudado su relación con su madre había mejorado muchísimo _ hola contesto la madre de takato desde el orto lado de la línea _hola señora matsuki se encuentra takato _pregunto algo nerviosa _no salió muy temprano con una chica llamada Alice ¿quieres dejarle un mensaje? Pregunto la madre de takato esto a rika le dolió en su corazón_ no gracias dijo con la voz un poco rota y colgó luego fue con su madre a decirle alguna escusa barata para no ir con ella y fue a casa de juri

Mientras takato hablaba con alice _ alice me ayudas si o no? _ si cuenta conmigo pero ya la escribiste? _ Si pero cuando estará preparado todo pregunto takato _ para el viernes de la otra semana dijo alice a lo que takato respondió perfecto

Ya las clases habían retomado la semana se había pasado volando de nuevo era viernes rika seguía algo deprimida pues takato esa semana no le había hablado se la pasaba detrás de alice y eso no le gustaba sentía celos y dolor. Como era costumbre ya para ellos fueron al café donde trabajaba takato se apagaron las luces se encendió u reflector que apuntaba al centro del ecenario

Y estaba takato con una guitara en sus manos y otros empleados del café en otros instrumentos y dijo _antes de empezar me gustaría pedirle a rika nonaka que suba al escenario mientras rika subía , juri le pregunto a Henry _ que planea takato? _ya lo veras ahora quiero que me ayudes a retener a rika si intenta escapar juri parecía desconfiada entises continuo_ tranquila no es nada malo _ esta bien confió en ti

_señoras y señores espero disfruten esta canción ya que es de mi autoria aunque el genero no sea mi fuerte

(en este punto me gustaría que busquen la canción en youtube y la sigan con la letra de este fic se llama llueve tu amor de katamaran ) tkato empieza a tocar la guitarra y el resto de músicos lo siguen

Ven y siéntate un momento..querida mía  
Voy a contarte una historia que ha llenado a mi memoria  
De suspiros otra vez..!  
Se trata de un amor inmenso.. que llevo dentro  
Y se cala hasta en mis huesos..  
y me deja amanecer..  
en sus besos cada noche  
Y aunque no tengo reproches  
porque no me puede ver.

Rika empeso a escuchar la canción con mucha atención con una sonrisa forzada

Y sigo enamorado de sus ojos..que nunca me han mirado  
Enamorado de su boca..que nunca me ha besado  
Enamoraadoo de su piel..  
aunque ni si quiera sé..  
cómo se lo voy.. a decir  
No sé..  
como le digo que de ella yo me enamoré  
No me cabe en la cabeza  
no lo sé..  
No sé..  
Pero me muero por ella  
eso si sé..

En ese momento rika no quería seguir escuchando sus ojos estaban encharcados luchando con las lagrimas eso sorprendió a takato pero continuo con la canción se levanto del asiento para irse pero juri y Henry la detuvieron y siguió escuchando con desgano la canción

Cómo vez amiga mía.. es una locura  
Me estoy muriendo día a día  
y no sé cómo arrancarle..una mirada para mi  
Y aunque ella no sienta nada  
quiero decirte que he llegado hasta tu puerta..  
y he buscado mil maneras..  
para hablarte de éste amor  
pues es de tí que habla mi canción.

Lo que escucho la dejo congelada takato se puso de pie mientras continuaba cantando

Sigo enamoraado de tus ojos.. que nunca me han mirado  
Enamorado de tu boca..que nunca me ha besado  
Enamoraadoo de tu piel..  
Aunque ni si quiera sé como comenzó todo ésto  
No lo sé...  
Pero paso las noches imaginándote  
Deseando que me llames..  
Sólo por creer..que tampoco duermes  
Y que piensas como resolver éste dilema…  
Que te carcome la paciencia..  
En eso me ha convertido cada noche..  
Para no salir a gritártelo.. a la cara con un beso..

Que vivo enamorado de tus ojos..y nunca me haas mirado  
Enamorado de tu boca..y nunca me has besado  
Enamorado de tu piel..  
Aunque ni si quiera sé..  
Cómo comenzó todo esto..  
No lo sé..  
Pero me paso las noches imaginándote..  
Deseando que me llames..  
Sólo por creer..que del cielo llueve tu amor ésta vez..!

Takato aprovecho el solo de guitarra de uno de los músicos dejo su guitarra en la pared y se acerco un poco mas rika le tomo la mano y continúo cantando

Sigo enamorado de tus ojos..que nunca han mirado  
Enamorado de tu boca.. y nunca me has besado  
Enamorado de tu piel..  
Aunque ni si quiera sé..  
Cómo comenzó todo esto..  
No lo sé  
Pero paso las noches imaginándote  
Desando que me llames..  
Sólo por creer que del cielo llueve tu amor ésta vez

Al terminar vio a rika llorar y se preocupo _ rika por que loras pregunto mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas con sus manos _lloro de felicidad takao por que yo si siento algo por ti dijo mientras se colgaba del cuello y besaba a , takato no lo pensó dos veces y aunque algo sorprendido correspondió el beso pero no duro mucho porque se escucho el micrófono caer era ryo que había dejado caer el micrófono _ERES UN MALDITO MATSUKI

Fin capitulo 6

**espero te guste kary **


	7. Chapter 7

Aviso

Hola se que el capitulo 6 los dejo con intriga pero bueno como dice el titulo este es un aviso y consiste en : debido a que entre a la escuela no podre actualizar todos los días pero lo are cada viernes y se intercalara con otra historia que tengo en mi cabeza pero esta nueva historia será de shaman King

Entonces hasta el viernes


	8. Chapter 8

**_hola por fin después de mucho tiempo e vuelto lamento la tardanza pero es que estuve ocupado y para colmo mi pc tubo complicaciones y se me borro el capitulo por suerte lo pude recuperar y terminar sin mas que decir empesemos_**

Capitulo 7 : pelea sin sentido , una reconciliación y una nueva pareja parte 1

En le capitulo anterior

Al terminar vio a rika llorar y se preocupo _ rika por que loras pregunto mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas con sus manos _lloro de felicidad takao por que yo si siento algo por ti dijo mientras se colgaba del cuello y besaba a , takato no lo pensó dos veces y aunque algo sorprendido correspondió el beso pero no duro mucho porque se escucho el micrófono caer era ryo que había dejado caer el micrófono _ERES UN MALDITO MATSUKI

_ ERES UN MALDITO MATSUKI COMO TE ATREVEZ A QUITARME A RIKA SABIENDO QUE ME GUSTABA SABIAS QUE ME PERTENECIA DESDE UN PRINSIPIO POR QUE dijo ryo mientras se abalanzaba sobre la pareja por fortuna takato reacciono a tiempo y empujo con suavidad a rika para que no se callera y cayo con ryo al suelo pero antes de poder golpear a takato ryo fue mandado a volar por takato que de alguna forma lo empujo con sus piernas _ en primer lugar ryo, rika no es un objeto para que uses el termino de pertenece en segundo la que escoge a quien amar es ella no nosotros dijo takato calmado pero amenazante

Después de eso ryo decidió irse justo antes de salir del café takato le dij una cosa más la única razón por la que me detuve fue por que rika estaba presente solo por eso no te rompí la cara pero te advierto si te atreves a hacerle algo a rika no tendrás tanta suerte con un tono de enojo que hiso que todos los presentes se asustaran ya que nunca habían escuchado a takato usar ese tono

Después de que ryo se fue rika dijo _takato ya cálmate por qué no continuamos donde quedamos takato después de escucharla dijo _tienes razón mientras le tomaba la cintura y juntaron sus labios otra vez el beso duro unos minutos hasta que les falto el aire _entonces para hacerlo oficial rika te gustaría ser mi novia _dijo takato _jijijiji si por supuesto _dijo rika con una risita por lo que había dicho takato en ese momento Alice llega al café _ takato ya llegaron _ a si traelos aquí por favor Alice dijo takato _quienes llegaron takato dijo rika con curiosidad _ pues recuerdas el otro obsequio que te prometí? _ si dijo rika con mucha curiosidad

Entonces pasaron por la puerta un dinosaurio un conejo y una zorra todos los presentes quedaron estupefactos _ renamon dijo rika sorprendida a lo que takato se adelanto diciendo _sorpresa preciosa rika estaba tan emocionada que abraso a takato muy feliz _ pero takato por que ellos están aquí interrumpido Henry takato se separo de rika y dijo _aun no lo se mitsuo solo me pidió ayuda para abrir el portal nada mas _pero que harán con la digidegeneracion pregunto hirokazu. antes de que takato pudiera responder_ a eso es porque hong y yo trabajamos para poder evitar eso, y la razón por la que están aquí es porque hace 7 meses detectamos una nueva amenaza para el digimundo y por ende para el mundo real_ comprendo asi que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible dijo Henry mientras miraba a takato.

Takato comprendió el mensaje suspiro con desgano y dijo_ al parecer tendré que hablar con ryo nececitaremos su ayuda en esto

Mientras en el digimundo tres siluetas conversaban _ ya todo está listo mi señordijo una de las siluetas _perfecto entonces hay que empezar cuanto antes dijo otra _pero antes hay que acabar con los devas y sus guardianes dijo la ultima sombra

**Fin capitulo 7**

_**a una cosa mas tratare de actualizar todos los sábados o a mas tardar los domingos sean pacientes sobretodo por que estoy en ultimo año y solo tengo tiempo de escribir cunado tengo tiempo libre **_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8 : pelea sin sentido , una reconciliación y una nueva pareja parte 2

_**hola de nuevo esta vez si cumplí con lo prometido y les traje el cap el domingo espero les guste ya que lo hice mas largo **_

En le capitulo anterior

Takato comprendió el mensaje suspiro con desgano y dijo_ al parecer tendré que hablar con ryo nececitaremos su ayuda en esto

Mientras en el digimundo tres siluetas conversaban _ ya todo está listo mi señordijo una de las siluetas _perfecto entonces hay que empezar cuanto antes dijo otra _pero antes hay que acabar con los devas y sus guardianes dijo la ultima sombra

Al terminar su conversación las tres siluetas desaparecieron y simultáneamente en el territorio sagrado las 4 bestias sagradas estaban conversando _ al parecer algo malo va a pasar dijo baihumon mientras hacía presencia en el salón _se a que te refieres baimon dijo ebonwumon algo preocupado

_ Sin embargo mis queridos camaradas no podemos hacer nada hasta que lleguemos todos a un común acuerdo dijo zhuquiaomon con seriedad y preocupación en su voz _en eso tienes razón que proponen ustedes dijo quiglongmon con voz alta mientras llegaba acompañado de antylamon y beelzemon ya que el les había invitado a seguirlo al verlos llegar las otras 3 bestias sagradas cruzaron miradas _ deberíamos convocar a los caballeros reales dijeron al mismo tiempo baihumon, embowumon y zhuqiamon.

antylamon y beelzemon se sorprendieron pues no se esperaban que las bestias sagradas estuvieran tan preocupadas y desesperadas para convocar a su guardia real _ bien beelzemon y antylamon para esto los llame su misión es

Informar a los a los caballeros sagrados dijo qinglonmon _ pero que está pasando maestro dijo antylamon a lo que qinglonmon respondió _ pues verán**...**

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente con ryo takato había tratado de hablar con el pero seguía sin ponerle la mas mínima atención hasta que el viernes cuando todos se habían ido takato alcanzo a ryo para hablar con el _ bien ryo me tienes arto si no quieres arreglar esto por las buenas lo arreglamos por las malas dijo con algo de molestia takato ryo lo miro con cara de interrogante y pregunto _ a que te refieres takato? Dijo con cara de incredulidad _mira viejo solo quiero decirte que lo siento pero rika no corresponde tus sentimientos y tu lo sabes dijo takato tranquilo esto molesto a ryo y le respondió enojado _ LO HABRIA ECHO si tu no hubieses intervenido y ella seria mía _ otra vez con eso ryo date cuenta ella no siente nada por ti dijo takato algo irritado

Después de este comentario ryo decido seguir con su camino _a una cosa mas takato si quieres arreglar esto lo aremos a mi modo dijo ryo con ira marcada en sus ojos _y que propones le respondió con una mirada retadora takato _jajaja muy simple takato una pelea _dijo confiado ryo _no hay problema guilmon y yo… pero antes de poder terminar ryo volvió a intervenir _ no será una batalla digimon será una entre tu y yo. Esto sorprendió a takato en verdad había oído bien ryo lo había retado a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo involuntariamente a takato se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro _ bien así será pero donde y cuando? Pregunto takato a lo que ryo respondió serio _: te enviare un mensaje al teléfono en la noche a una cosa más lleva a dos personas como testigo asi tu humillación no será tan grande después de decir esto se marcho

Después de esto takato se marcho a su casa encontrándose con guilmon de camino _ guimon que haces aquí dijo extrañado takato _ a takato es que estoy esperando a renamon dijo algo sonrojado, en ese momento takato entendió todo _ a comprendo picaron dijo con una sonrisa picara y continuo _pero no llegues tarde guil tengo que contarte algo dijo takato mientras seguía su camino

Al llegar a su casa llamo a Henry _hola dijo Henry desde el otro lado del auricular _hola Henry necesito un favor dijo takato_ a takato dime que necesitas dijo Henry takato le conto todo lo que paso. _ a y en que te pudo ayudar dijo Henry intrigado _solo necesito que me cubras no quiero que rika se entere de esto dijo con suplica _ pero porque pregunto Henry _muy simple Henry se va a enojar y me golpeara dijo con algo de miedo _comprendo cuenta conmigo finalizo Henry

Ya era tarde takato resu¿ivio una llamada de rika _hola takato como vas pregunto una rika muy feliz _ bien y tu que tal preciosa dijo takato en tono dulce ante el comentario rika se sonrojó _ bien me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme a una sesión de fotos con mi madre mañana dijo rika takato iba a responder cuando le llego un mensaje de ryo _ a que ora es pregunto takato _ a las 6 : 30 _ a entonces si puedo bien nos vemos mañana

Al dia siguiente takato le comento a Henry que ya ryo le había dicho donde encontrarse para que lo acompañara como testigo

Al llegar al lugar se sorprendieron pues era el parque donde viva antes guilmon entonces escucharon una voz a sus espaldas _al fin llegas takato ya pensaba que no ibas a llegar el que había hablado era ryo _ mas quisieras dijo takato con arrogancia ryo había llegado con cyberdramon y Alice _ bien empecemos con esto dijo ryo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta _ a una cosa ryo si yo gano me escucharas dijo takato serio _ y si yo gano? Pregunto ryo _ si tu ganas dejare a rka _ dijo takato _echo dijo ryo

takato levanto sus manos empuñadas y las puso frete a su rostro con los codos un poco salidos hacia los lados ryo se lanzo Asia takato tratando de golpearlo pero el lo desvió con su codo y respondió con una patada que mando a volar a ryo, ryo se puso de pie y volvió a atacar con una patada que le dio en las costillas a takato sin embargo este la aguanto y tomo su pierna y la giro haciendo caer a ryo desde el suelo ryo patio a takato asiéndolo caer para después ponerse encima de él y golpear su rostro lo golpeo un par de veces y takato se lo quito de encima con un cabezazo a la nariz _ ya he juagado suficiente dijo takato serio.

Mientras tanto rika estaba con juri hablando _ y como te ha ido con takato? Pregunto juri _ pues no muy bien por culpa de todo lo que ha pasado y no lo culpo tiene problemas que resolver dijo rika con una sonrisa triste _ que problemas? Volvió a preguntar juri _pues veras discutió con ryo en el momento menos indicado ya que como sabes hay una nueva amenaza y pues quiere arreglar las cosas con ryo antes que todo pero se que cuando lo haga se centrara en mi dijo rika muy feliz _como lo sabes dijo juri _ fácil porque yo lo quiero y él me quiere a mi _jjejjeje tienes razón dijo juri feliz _ y tu como vas con Henry pregunto rika pero antes de poder responder apareció renamon _RIKA! Grito renamon takato esta peleando con ryo dijo renamon _que dijeron juri y rika al tiempo _ están en tu antigua escuela dijo renamon _ vamos le dijo juri a rka _si lo se y se marcharon

Mientras tanto la pelea de ryo y takato había acabado _bien un trato es un trato ryo me vas a escuchar dijo takato y continuo _ sabes por que perdiste? Pregunto ryo solo negó con la cabeza _ fácil por que lo que tu sientes por rika no es amor es obsesión piénsalo no crees que si la amaras de verdad todo hubiese fluido naturalmente este comentario dejo pensando a ryo un rato luego dijo _ tienes razón dijo ryo tragándose su orgullo después de eso takato ayudo a ryo a caminar y le susurro _ además he visto como te mira Alice esto hiso que ryo se sonrojará _crees poder ayudarme le pregunto ryo _ por supuesto de repente guilmon grito _takato rika esta aquí _ay no esto va a doler dijo takato con cascadas en los ojos de repente apareció rika poseída por a ira con una mirada asesina dirigida a takato y a ryo los dos se abrazaron con temor _takato me puesdes explicar por que peleabas con ryo dijo rika enojada _ pues veras presio….intento decir takaato _ nada de preciosa matsuki hanla rápido y mas te vale sea una buena escusa por que si no dijo rika mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos entonces ryo intervino y le explico todo _a comprendo dijo rika ya mas calmada _a una cosa mas rika lo siento dijo ryo mientras le extendia la mano _tranquilo no hay nada que perdonar solo una pregunta ¿nos ayudaras? _si no lo duden _ bien vámonos dijo takato

Iban de camino al cafe cuando de repente takato y guilmon se desmayan _TAKATO, GUILMON gritaron todos preocupados

_**espero les guste y gracias por los comentarios **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**antes de empezar con el capitulo me gustaría agradecer los reviews que he recibido ya que aunque no paresca para mi es importante es mas recuerdo que cuando recibí el primer review me impresione y aun mas cuando no fue una critica si no uno positivo de que mi historia había gustado y por eso decidí continuar por que a pesar de que hubiese sido una persona a la que le habia gustado eso me motivo con el tiempo fue gustando y mas personas me dejaban comentarios positivos y si se que son pocas pero para mi es importante y no tengo nada mas que decir que un gran GRACIAS a jorge 4, FanfictionCreator99 , fer11 y a kary takaishi ya que ustedes me motivan a continuar y a seguir con esta historia .**_

_**bueno ya después de mi pequeño anuncio solo me queda decir que comience el CAPITULO **_

Capitulo 9 : la caída de las bestias sagradas y el retorno de los rey demonio

En el capitulo anterior

bestias sagradas cruzaron miradas _ deberíamos convocar a los caballeros reales dijeron al mismo tiempo baihumon, embowumon y zhuqiamon.

antylamon y beelzemon se sorprendieron pues no se esperaban que las bestias sagradas estuvieran tan preocupadas y desesperadas para convocar a su guardia real _ bien beelzemon y antylamon para esto los llame su misión es

Informar a los a los caballeros sagrados dijo qinglonmon _ pero que está pasando maestro dijo antylamon a lo que qinglonmon respondió _ pues verán**... **

lo que sucede es que nos han llegado informes de que tres digimons malignos planean despertar a los 6 grandes señores demonio _pero no eran 7 interrumpió antylamon a lo que beeelzemon se adelanto a responder _si eran 7 pero uno de ellos los traiciono y prometió fidelidad a las bestias sagradas _ quien volvió a preguntar antylamon beelzemon bajo la cabeza y dijo _ yo esto sorprendió a antylamon _ pero lo echo echo esta beelzemon y hesité lo correcto dijeron las bestias sagradas _ aceptamos se adelanto a decir antylamon _bien dijeron las bestias sagradas y asi beelzemon y antylamon se marcharon en busca de los caballeros reales.

beelzemon y antylamon llegaron a los recintos de los caballeros todo parecía normal hasta que _ que haces con ese señor demonio antylamon pregunto con furia alphamon _ que pero que disparates estas diciendo beelzemon ya no es ningún señor demonio dijo antylamon defendiéndose _ no caigas en su juego antylamon beelzemon te engaña interrumpió craniummon con severidad en ese momento alphamon hace una señal y todos los caballeros reales aparecen menos omnimon que no se encontraba en ese momento rodeando a beelzemon _ no tengo ni la mas remota idea de cómo has despertado de tu letargo en la prisión de la zona oscura pero dijo con ira para luego hacer una pausa y acabar diciendo _ caballeros reales ataquen beelzemon trato de explicar pero no lo escucharon así que simplemente cerró los ojos esperando su destino pero algo interrumpió su ejecución _ alto hay caballeros dijo omnimon haciendo presencia en la mitad de todos _ antylamon dice la verdad beelzemon ya no es un señor demonio el fue quien me dio la información para el encierro de ellos hace 5 años _ pero omnimon si fuera así todos lo sabríamos interumpio ulforceveedramon _ si en eso tienen razón amigo pero nuestros dioses nos pidieron mantenerlo en secreto _ pidieron quien mas lo sabe pregunto alphamon _ solo lo sabíamos gallantmon y yo respondió omnimon pasaron unos segundos incomodos hasta que alphampn hablo _ si es asi entonces … lo siento beelzemon beelzemon sonrió y dijo _ no hay problema después de esto antylamon y beelzemon explicaron todo

_ comprendo dijo omnimon con seriedad_ creo que lo importante es dividirnos belzemon y antylamon ustedes y yo iremos a la prisión de la zona oscura y los demás irán a proteger a nuestros dioses _ por que a la zona oscura mi señor pregunto antylamon a lo que beelzemon interrumpió y explico _ veras antylamon lo que sucede es que al momento de enfrentarse a los rey demonio las bestias sagradas usaron un sello para ponerlos a dormir y digidegenerarlos y si el plan de nuestros enemigos es despertarlos tienen que ir por el sello _ exacto a por cierto alphamon estas a cargo de la guardia de las bestias sagradas _ dijo omnimon

Una vez pactado el plan se dividieron sin embargo los caballeros reales se llevaron una sorpresa al llegar al territorio sagrado pues todo estaba destruido y las bestias sagradas no se encontraban _ que paso aquí dijo alphamon al llegar _ baya al fin aparecen los caballeros dijo una voz misteriosa _ si al parecer ya llegaron devilmon dijo saberleomon apareciendo en el salón _ como sea acabemos con esto dijo dijo etemon _ bromean verdad dijo craniummon _ somos los caballeros reales los detendremos dijo ulforceveemon _ja jajajaa y quien dijo que íbamos a pelear con ustedes simplemente usaremos esto _ dijo devilmon sacando un cristal color morado _ que como consiguieron eso pregunto alterado alphamon _ eso no importa dijo saberleomon

fin capitulo 9

_**perdon por terminarla haci pero es parte de la trama a y una cosa mas se preguntaran ¿ por que no mencione el mundo humano ? pues si quieren saber hasta el próximo capitulo **_


	11. Chapter 11

**_hola aqui otro capitulo un poco mas largo se que ya se a perdido un poco el romanticismo pero les prometo que en el próximo capitulo habrá un poco bueno sin mas que decir comience el capitulo _**

Capitulo 10 : la caída de las bestias sagradas y el retorno del rey demonio parte 2

En el capitulo anterior

_ja jajajaa y quien dijo que íbamos a pelear con ustedes simplemente usaremos esto _ dijo devilmon sacando un cristal color morado _ que como consiguieron eso pregunto alterado alphamon _ eso no importa dijo saberleomon

De repente el cristal brillo y de el brotaron cadenas negras que ataron a los guerreros sagrados dejándolos estáticos he imposibilitados _ con esto tendrán por el momento _ dijo devilmon mientas caminaba arrogantemente alrededor de ellos _ no has respondido mi pregunta como conseguiste 1 de las 7 reliquias malditas dijo _ alpahamon en el suelo mirando a devilmon con furia _ ya te dijimos que no importa dijo devilmon _pensándolo bien por que no se los décimos de una vez de todas formas van a morir _ interrumpió etemon _ que dises saberleomon _pregunto devilmon _ me paree una buena idea _dijo con malicia _ veras nosotros estábamos laneando esto hace 7 años pero con la llegada de los niños elegidos tuvimos que posponerlo y el cómo conseguimos esta joya ja muy simple esta joya la he tenido yo desde el encierro de mi señor lucemon y con ella e encontré las otras 5 _ mi señor lucemon pero cómo es posible si él es un señor demonio y tu un digimon semi - sagrado interrumpió craniummon _ CALLATE a pesar de eso ustedes no me aceptaron como un caballero real y las bestias sagrads me rechasaorn como deba hace 50 años el único que me acogió y me acepto fue mi señor lucemon ye me dio esta joya y poderes que nunca imaginarían grito enfurecido saberleomon _ eso explica como las conseguiste ja gracias por la información _ dijo alphamon sonriendo esto extraño a los digimons malignos en ese momento en la zona oscura frente a la prisión omnimon se desmayo y fue sostenido por beelzemon

Después de 10 minutos omnimon despertó ya sabiendo lo que había pasado _ que sucedió pregunto beelzemon _ alphamon a desaparecido y me a avisado que nuestros enemigos vienen en camino hay que prepararnos y que los demás caballeros reales han sido ….. transformados en simples estatuas _ y las bestias sagradas? Pregunto antylamon con preocupación _ ellos han sido tomados como rehenes ya que son los únicos que conocen el conjuro de los lamentos para despertar a los señores demonio respondió omnimon _ que haremos? Pregunto breelzemon _ bien lo que haremos será esto antylamon tu y beelzemon llevaran la última joya al mundo humano y se la darán a la niña elegida que tiene como compañera a renamon y le informaran a el niño compañero de guilmon lo que está pasando dijo omnimon _ ellos que tienen que ver en esto? _ pregunto beelzemon pero antylamon respondió _ eso es por que la etapa final de guilmon es un caballero real y no solo eso si no también el conoce el conjuro para despertarlos y la etapa final de renamon es la sacerdotisa que ayudo a gallntmon a encerrarlos y ponerlos a dormir esto dejo sorprendido a beelaemon y asintió con la cabeza justo en ese momento llegaron los digimons malignos destuyendo una pared _ valla parece qiue ya se enteraron que veníamos para aqui dijo saberleomon _ en efecto beelzemon antylamon vallan yo los contendré dijo omnimon mientras abría un portal hacia el mundo humano belzeemon se resistió y ataco a los enemigos junto con omnimon pero omnimon lo empujo lo ultimo que vio belzeemon antes de que se cerrara el portal fue a omnimon siendo petrificado

En el capitulo 8

n de camino al cafe cuando de repente takato y guilmon se desmayan _TAKATO, GUILMON gritaron todos preocupados

Guilmon y takato callleron pero antes de tocar el cielo renamon y rika los recibieron _TAKATO ESTAS BIEN TAKATO RESPONDEME grito rika presa del pánico esto sorprendió a todos pues a pesar del poco tiempo de su relación era bastante fuerte pero eso paso al segundo plano cuando vieron a renamon soltar una lagrima _guilmon despierta, despierta guilmon todos quedaron impactados al ver esas escenas hasta que ryo hablo _chicas tranquilas solo se desmayaron lo más recomendable es llevarlos a descansar en dijo ryo mientras alzaba a takato en su espalda y ciberdramon asia lo mismo con guilmon _ llevemolos a mi casa está a un par de cuadras mientras los llevaban la mente de takato y guilmon se unificaron de tal forma que los dos veian la misma imagen en su cabeza

Mente de takato y guilmon

_ que esta pasando? Pregunto takato _ no lo se lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estábamos caminando rombo al café y luego todo estaba oscuro respondió guilmon igual de extrañado que takato de repente fueron segados por una luz en la cual pudieron distinguir algunas sombras eran los caballeros reales esto sorprendió a guilmon _ se que se están preguntando que esta pasando pero tranquilos se los explicare dijo omnimon ya que al parecer era el único que podía hablar _ que haces aquí omnimon? Pregunto aun sorprendido guilmon _ o cuanto tiempo viejo amigo lo que pasa es que como he tenido una amistad muy cercana con tigo mi mente puede puede meterse a la tuya por nuestra relación tan profunda viejo amigo y el motivo por el cual estoy aquí es por que el sigimundo y el mundo humano están el peligro dijo tranquilamente omnimon _que quieres decir con eso pregunto guilmon _ que hay una nueva amenaza guilmon se trata de unos digimons malignos que quieren despertar a los rey demonio dijo omnimon con sriedad _ COMO y que tenemos que ver nosotros con esto dijo takato _chico listo veras joven takato tu al fucionarte con guilmon forman al caballero gallantmon uno de los caballeros reales pero no cualquier caballero si no el caballero que logro encerrar a los rey demonio con la ayuda de sakuyamon _ sakuyamon ¿? Rika dijo takato sorprendido _en efecto pero su misión es impedir su resureccion se los encargo dijo omnimon antes de desaparecer _cuenta con eso dijeron guilmon y talato al tiempo de repente despertaron en un cuarto desconocido para ellos

Fin capitulo 10

_**un anuncio rápido estado pensando el abrir un twitter y un face para estar mas en contacto con ustedes y poder comunicarles las cosas importantes como cuando suba un capitulo o si tengo complicaciones con algo si están de acuerdo díganmelo en sus comentarios a y no menos importante recuerden digimon no me pertenece esto es solo para entretenerme y entretenerlos a ustedes **_


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 11 : relajación calma y confianza receta para una buena relación parte 1

**_se que esta muy cortico pero lo que sucede es que entre a exámenes y no podre actualizar tan seguido haci que les pido paciencia, ademas de que tengo muchos trabajos pero tratare en lo posible adelantar todos los que pueda y así subir empezar el próximo capitulo lo antes posible y les garantizo que sera muy largo ya que tengo ideas que pesaba meter en este capitulo. _**

En el capitulo anterior

_ COMO y que tenemos que ver nosotros con esto dijo takato _chico listo veras joven takato tu al fucionarte con guilmon forman al caballero gallantmon uno de los caballeros reales pero no cualquier caballero si no el caballero que logro encerrar a los rey demonio con la ayuda de sakuyamon _ sakuyamon ¿? Rika dijo takato sorprendido _en efecto pero su misión es impedir su resurrección se los encargo dijo omnimon antes de desaparecer _cuenta con eso dijeron guilmon y takato al tiempo de repente despertaron en un cuarto desconocido para ellos

Takato se tallo los ojos pues veía un poco nublado _que? Hermoso será un ángel dijo al poder divisar a rika quien entraba a la habitación con cara de preocupación al escucharlo se sonrojo y lo abraso _por fin despertaste estaba preocupada te desmayaste de repente pensé que algo grave te había pasado_ siento aberte preocupado hermosa dijo takato mientras tomaba el rostro de rika y le daba un corto beso _ por sierto donde estamos y cuanto llevo inconsiente?_ pregunto takato _Estamos en mi casa y de desmayaste hace 5 horas respondió rika con una sonrisa tranquila al parecer esto desubico a takato quien no se lo creía _ cin…cin..cinco horas dijo aun sin poder creercelo _si cinco horas pero no te preocupes llame a tu casa para avisar que estas aquí y me dijeron que te dijera que te puedes quedar por esta noche y que no olvidaras ir a entrenar mañana _ asi es verdad mañana tengo entrenamiento.

_**para finalizar es probable que en semana santa suba a diario o dos capítulos por día todo depende del animo con el que este y lo mas importante de todo ya abri el face que les pregunte les dejo el link en este face publicare uno que otro poema de mi auto-ria y les informare de como van las historias que cree a futuro, ademas que ustedes me podrán dar algunas ideas para esta u otras historias si lo desean : pages/Redeyess/644719918941372**_


End file.
